


Pacsun, Hot Topic, and Everything in Between

by woojinshands (woojinsthighs)



Series: Get in Losers, We're Going Shopping [1]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: ? - Freeform, M/M, Polyamorous relationship, Slow Burn, idk if the other boys will be prominent sorry, woobinlix rise!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-22
Updated: 2019-03-22
Packaged: 2019-11-27 11:57:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18194285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/woojinsthighs/pseuds/woojinshands
Summary: Changbin works at Hot TopicWoojin works at PacsunThey work right across the hall from each other, but have never crossed paths.Until one Lee Felix comes into the picture.





	Pacsun, Hot Topic, and Everything in Between

**Author's Note:**

> yes ik i have many, many fics i should be working on but i also have many. many fic ideas.

Felix was just like every other well-to-do Californian. He liked to swim, go to the mall, and have fun.

And stare at hot guys. 

So why not combine (the arguably best) two of these activities, he asks himself? There's no reason he shouldn't. He yells Minho and Hyunjin as much.

'We get it Lix, you're gay as fuck.' Hyunjin says, sipping his boba tea. (basic ass bitch, Felix thinks to himself, also drinking boba tea.)

'Fuck off Hyunjin, you one current boyfriend and one on the way!' Felix retorts, Minho high-fiving him for his 'sick burn'.

'How are you still single, Lixie? You're absolutely precious.' Minho says, cooing and pinching his freckley cheeks. He pouts. 'I dunno hyung... I guess I'm just waiting for the right guy.' He replies sulkily.

'Or guys,' Hyunjin says with a wink. 'Yeah Lixie, I saw a buff ass e boy looking ass dude staring you down earlier, he was cute.' Minho says. 'Oh yeah! I saw a really cute guy staring you down too! He wasn't an e bou though... Could our Lixie have some potential suitors?' Hyunjin says, looking around as if trying to find either of Felix's 'secret admirers'.

'I see him! It looks like he's heading into Pacsun!' Hyunjin all but yells, Felix slapping a hand over his mouth. Minho just smirks, and lazily says, 'I just saw your other lover boy, headed to hot topic.' He indicates to the store with his head.

Felix lets his head drop down onto the table. He hates his friends. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> k so brief background:  
> Felix Minho and Hyunjin are best friends. Hyunjin's bf is Seungmin, and his bf 'on the way' is Jeongin.  
> Minho's bf is Jisung. (soon to be Chan as well? idk)  
> Jisung and Changbin work at hot topic  
> Woojin and Chan work at Pacsun  
> i may incorporate other groups,  
> 


End file.
